Nunnally of the Reboot: Angel of Zero
by AkumaKami64
Summary: God repays his debts, but that doesn't mean he can't have fun with it! Instead of sending Lelouch back to the beginning, he sends Nunnally back even further, with a few gifts. Ladies and Gentlemen, Numbers and Britannians of all ages, I give you Nunnally Vi Britannia, the Angel of Zero! May Lord Zero have mercy on your souls, for she won't! Pairings undecided, possibly Harem.
1. Inversed Zero

Nunnally of the Reboot: Angel of Zero

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Code Geass

Summary: God repays his debts, but that doesn't mean he can't have fun with it! Instead of sending Lelouch back to the beginning, he sends Nunnally back even further into the past, with a few gifts. Ladies and Gentlemen, Numbers and Britannians of all ages, I give you Nunnally Vi Britannia, the Angel of Zero! May Lord Zero have mercy on your souls, for she won't! Pairings undecided, possible Harem.

Beta: Dragon Wizard 91

Regular speak

_Thoughts_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Non-Demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

"ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!"

That was the cheer that rang throughout the air, drowning out one girl's cries for her brother not to leave, that he was all she had needed. Nunnally Vi Britannia sat, chained to the float in her prisoner outfit, stained with the blood of her most beloved sibling as she clutched the hand of her brother who, until now, she had believed had become a demon, a monster. And with just one touch of his hand, the truth became clear.

His rebellion, the mask of Zero, Geass, and this...the Zero Requiem…all to make the gentle world, _'Brother...Why? Can't you see? A gentle world...it means nothing if you're not there with me!'_ She thought in sorrow, unable to speak through her tears and cries. And the chanting that roared over her only served as an all too clear reminder that Suzaku, their friend, had been the one to slay Lelouch in the guise of Zero, the very identity Lelouch had created to start his rebellion.

"Brother...I'd...I'd give anything! Anything just to change this! Anything to have you stay with me!" She pleaded as she buried her head into the bloody chest of his fresh corpse.

"Would you really, Princess Nunnally?" A voice called as the whole of the world went deathly silent. She froze, recognizing that voice. She slowly and shakily lifted her head up to look at Zero, or Suzaku to be exact, standing where he had pierced the heart of the Demon Emperor and let him tumble down from his throne. He was frozen in place, posing dramatically with his sword.

"Behind you," The modified, authoritative voice of Zero called from behind her. She turned sharply, staring wide-eyed as she saw another Zero standing at the other end of the float; except, he wasn't Zero. The cloak and most of the mask were white instead of black and the suit and face-piece of the mask were golden instead of purple while the outlines on the cloak and suit were royal violet instead of yellow. It was only now that Nunnally noticed that the whole crowd, the whole world was frozen, people paused in the middle of cheering or jumping. Even the birds were stuck in the air, unmoved by gravity.

"Who...who are you? What's going on?" She asked, confused and scared at what was going on. Was this some kind of Geass?

"Who am I? A good question. Most humans call me God. Several that believe they understand my nature, including your parents refer to me as the World of C as well," The Zero-like being answered idly as it approached her, walking passed the many restrained prisoners that were 'officially' supposed to be executed.

"The World of C...," Nunnally whispered in shock, having a basic idea of what he was saying, thanks to the memories she had seen through her brother. The collective consciousness of mankind, in the form of a planet, now in a more human shape for some reason, "Why are you here?" She asked warily.

"To pay my respects to the man that, in more than one way, saved me," God answered casually as he stopped a few feet away from the Vi Britannia siblings. "I have seen the rise and fall of more generations than you can imagine, child. Your brother here is the greatest I've seen in ages," He commented fondly as he gazed upon the frozen body of the dead emperor, "The world couldn't have asked for a better Emperor. Pity that he couldn't bear to keep it. He could have done so much more than this," He added on, Nunnally flinching at the implications. "Just like Alexander, I suppose."

"It's all my fault," She whispered to herself.

"Not at all, Nunnally. You are one of the least guilty here," God retorted kindly, not unlike how Lelouch might be.

"Are...are you here to take his soul away?" The sister of the Demon Emperor asked sadly.

The Zero-God chuckled a bit as he strolled forward, "No, and he wouldn't be going to hell even if I was," He promised to her shock as he held out his hand for her to take, "Princess, would you mind taking a walk with me?" He asked, offering his hand for her.

There was a retort in her throat, about how she couldn't use her legs or how she was chained, but it died as she felt compelled to take his gloved hand. To her shock, to her utter amazement, she not only rose to her own two feet with his help, but the chain slipped right off of her- she was sure some of them phased through her, to be honest, "How...?" She whispered, tearing up a bit at finally being able to walk again, something she didn't think she'd ever be able to do. The legs didn't just work; they felt like she had never stopped using them. It was a wonderful feeling, but the death of brother quickly ate away at that brief sense of joy.

"Like I said, I am God. And this isn't the regular world any way," God answered as he waved his arm out dramatically, the cloak billowing for effect as the world melted away to show a strange place. There seemed to be fog or clouds everywhere, with a Greco-Roman shrine of some kind around them, which was also heavily damaged, "No matter how much I don't like your parents, I must admit that of all the ways the World of C has been perceived, your father's is begrudgingly one of my favorites," God commented with a laugh as Nunnally stared up at the planet in the sky that shared a resemblance to Jupiter.

"Did...I die of a heart attack or something?" She asked, confused as to why she was here. Wasn't this where the dead went or something? It was confusing, the memories had flashed through her much too quickly for specifics.

The Inversed Zero almost face faulted at that…almost, "No, you're not dead. Besides, I'm pretty sure Lelouch would kill me if I allowed you to die so soon and in such a fashion," He commented, sounding a bit amused. Though, he was serious, that boy would commit deicide over his sister. You didn't need to be all knowing to know that, "You and he are very much alike, really," God commented as Nunnally looked down sadly, "Lelouch may not have realized it, and he probably wouldn't have wanted to, but you're both the same. If given the chance, I'm sure you'd burn the whole world down just to get your brother back," He narrated, watching her idly, "After all, Schneizel could have used the FLEJIA on the capital when Lelouch was still in it. Yet, I know you made sure that wouldn't happen, manipulating him into thinking it would be better to win on a fairer field of battle rather than smiting him without warning. After all, that was the real reason for trying to turn the Damocles into the symbol of hatred that your brother became. You hoped and prayed that if you could make it worse than Lelouch ever was, then his sins would be washed away with the hatred of the world," He paused as Nunnally began shaking half way through the narration.

"Stop it..," She whispered, clenching her fists.

"Which was why he never let it known that you were the one firing the FLEJIA weapons, killing thousands with the press of a button. He couldn't stand to have another beloved sister be stained in the eyes of the world and history with so much blood because of him…not again," God continued, ignoring her words. There was no malice in his words, only calm apathy with a hint of curiosity, "You know it's not going to work right? The Zero Requiem? Your version wouldn't either. People always find reasons to fight, to hate. I'll admit though, it will give the world a breath of fresh air for a while, wiping the slate a bit. But in the end, be it five years or fifty, the world will be at war again. Though, worst case scenario is that all kinds of radicals and the like spring out of the woodwork, ready to pounce on a Britannia led by someone as 'weak and kind as you'. Though, you'd think they'd suspect your darker side, what with you being the only full blooded sister of the Demon Emperor," He paused again, seeing that Nunnally was starting to cry at this point.

"Please stop..." She begged, her voice cracking.

"You know what the worst part is? His real reason for the Requiem. It wasn't for peace, it wasn't for revenge, and it wasn't even for redemption. He was tired and broken. His allies had betrayed him, his friends were dead or gone, and you...you were dead. The center of his world, his drive for fighting, gone. Even after your return to being a princess, he could still fight in your steed to make the world you wanted. After he saved me from your parents, he just couldn't bring himself to care anymore. So, he decided to give it one last go…one last attempt at a miracle. And with that last miracle, he'd leave the world to sort itself out and hope for the best. You turning out to be alive, well, that made him stop and hesitate. If not for Suzaku's desire to see the plan through, I think he might have actually stopped the Zero Requiem. If you had appeared even a day earlier, he would have stopped completely, I'm sure. After all, when you did reveal your continued existence to them, Lelouch had already made his move against the United Federation, leaving him no real way of backing out without still-," God continued, only for Nunnally to snap her head to him with tear filled eyes, glaring into his mask.

"I said STOP!" She yelled, her commanding voice echoing throughout the World of C, "I know it's my fault! If it wasn't for me, Lelouch wouldn't have become Zero! He wouldn't have died! He might not have even been banished if I hadn't been born!" She ranted as she marched up to the Zero-based form of God, not caring who he was or that he was taller than her, "I know he never said it, and I believe he never thought it, but I know I was nothing except a burden to him! And I hate it! I hate that he made a world for me, destroying himself to do it, and I was never there! I could never help him, never comfort him! I know it's my fault that this is how things turned out..," She continued, her voice softening as tears built up again, before she shook her head and glared up at the masked face of God, "But I don't need you to repeat to me everything that I've already spent the last several months thinking about. If you're here to punish me, than just get on with it! Otherwise, send me back so I can at least try and make sure my brother's world lasts as long as possible!" She finished, panting heavily as she let loose several years of sadness and a few years of anger.

There was an eerie silence over the World of C, as if all of reality sat in shock of this girl's blatant disrespect and rant to the one called God. The Inversed Zero chuckled, warmly, and a surprised Nunnally had the impression he was truly happy about something, "Finally, some rage from you," He said contently, patting her on the head gently, "You're going to need it if you take up my offer," He said encouragingly.

"Offer?" She asked, confused and shocked. To be honest, she thought she might have pushed her luck after she realized what she had done, and to whom she had done it.

"Indeed, Nunnally. I'm sorry for pouring salt on your wounds, but I had to be sure you had some wrath in you, that you ARE more than the fragile, pure angel your brother and friends liked to think of you," God explained kindly, "Nunnally Vi Britannia, you said you would do anything to have your brother back. What if I gave you a chance to change everything? To stand by your brother's side, whatever path that might lead to? Would you do that? If it meant helping him in his rebellion against your own family and nation? If you had to stain your hands with as much blood as him, if not more? If you could save him, from the world and himself, would you do as he did and allow yourself to be damned for that choice?" He asked, serious and haunting, "Will you risk everything just to see your brother again and to stay at his side?"

It took Nunnally a few seconds to answer. Not out of hesitation, but out of incomprehension. She didn't know how she could save her brother, now or ever, "...If I could, yes, I would do anything...if it meant helping him, in any way, I would," She answered, taking a deep breathe, "But...I'm weak. For all my father's faults and cruelty, he was right about that," She said sadly

God chuckled, "While I'm sure Lelouch would disagree, I understand what you mean," He said, and Nunnally had the oddest feeling he was smirking at her, "Which is why my offer, my contract, is this: Nunnally Vi Britannia, I will send you back, back to the past, back to the days when everything changed for you. However, I will alter everything about that day, that day you lost your mother. You shall only be injured, not crippled, nor shall you be blinded. That is my gift to you, Nunnally, the tools you were robbed of by your own parents and uncle in their schemes to kill me," He explained, his voice taking on a dramatic tone, but he chuckled, "However, I'm sure you'll also find some skills you never knew you had," He continued.

Nunnally stood there, wide eyed at the offer. A chance...to go back in time? And to keep her legs and eyes? It was almost too good to be true...! "Is there...a catch? A cost?" She asked cautiously.

"There is only one rule, one cost of this contract, Nunnally. You can't trick or force Lelouch into simply living out a normal life, as a commoner or a prince. You may not like it, but the world needs your brother. To be blunt, "I" need him as well, with or without Geass," God explained simply.

Nunnally thought about it before putting on a small, weak smirk, "I'm guessing that's because you just like Zero's outfit and you want people to know who you're dressed as when they die," She accused playfully.

The Zero-God stiffened and almost seemed sheepish at that, "Something like that," He admitted vaguely, resisting the urge to scratch the back of his mask-covered head.

"But, why not send my Brother back instead?" Nunnally asked, confused on that subject more than anything. Why her when the debt was to her brother?

"Because sending your brother back wouldn't be as interesting. All he would have was his knowledge. Admittedly, that would make him incredibly more dangerous for a while. However, if I sent him back, you would still be the crippled angel he so desperately wants to protect. You were his greatest strength and weakness, Nunnally. What I'm really offering you is the chance to be more than that. To be his sword and his shield, his strength. Nunnally, I'm giving this to you because I think it's your turn to protect him," God answered, his words kind and soft the entire time.

"...Very well. I, Nunnally Vi Britannia, shall accept this contract, God, World of C," She said solemnly.

God nodded as he held out his hand, "I knew you would," He said softly as Nunnally reached out and held the hand while the planet hanging in the sky started to glow, "It's funny, Lelouch thought you were like an angel in this lifetime. But the angels have always been depicted as fierce and loyal warriors in service to God, not soft and passive beings that need protection. I suppose this'll be your chance to be a true angel now, Princess," God joked lightly as the world turned white, "But God won't be the one you serve, it will be that Demon Brother of yours," God added on, his voice getting further and further away...

The next thing the would-be empress knew was...nothing. Absolute emptiness. One would think that years as being blind and stuck in a wheelchair would make her familiar with the void she found herself in. The truth couldn't be more the opposite. Nunnally had not been born blind. She had seen how the world looked in her younger years before the death of her mother. While her 'world' at that time consisted mainly of her home, the Aries Villa, that had been enough.

Her other senses had heighted considerable after the lose of her eyesight. With that, she painted canvass in her mind over the years of how things really looked. And with her brother and friends helping her at times, she had a good mental image of everything. It was like a scetch book in her head. Sure, the shades of colors she mentally imagined were probably wrong, but it didn't matter to her. She just liked to make a face to think of for when she talked to Milly and the others. Still, she had always wondered how close her imagination was to the real things.

If she were placed in an unfimilar room for the first time, she would still image the things in it. Smells from the flowers and food, sounds from the wood that creeked almost unnoticible under her chair, how her wheelchair moved differently on varying floors, the taste of whatever was in the air at the time, hinting at water was happening or had happened. Touching anything with her own hands just...made the images more clear, more precise in her mind's eye.

But now? In this blackness? She felt nothing. She saw nothing, with her mind or her eyes. It was as if she had been robbed of all her senses. A situation that would make her truly dead in her own mind. For how is one alive if they can't interact with the world, or ever sense or see the world in any state? She wasn't sure, but she thought she was crying at that thought. Was this her fate? To be so cruelly offered an impossible chance and than sentenced to this hell?

"Nunnally..." Her name was whispered by a familar voice, so broken, so distraught, that it nearly broke her heart to hear it. Yet, it also made her smile in joy. It was him, Lelouch, her brother! She whispered his name, or she thought she did, as she tried to force herself to follow his voice, to be where ever he was. She didn't know if it was working. Then she felt it, a hand upon her own, holding it gently.

"Nunnally, please wake up...I can't lose you too," A ten year old Lelouch begged lightly to the form of his seven year old sister, leaning his head onto the hospital bed. He hadn't left her bedside in two days...two days since the 'terrorist attack' in their home, resulting in Nunnally being injured and forced to watch their mother ontop of her. A horrible experience, Lelouch knew. She hadn't woken up yet and Lelouch had this unnatural worry in his gut that she might never wake up. After all, the doctors had said she wasn't in a coma. Still, after losing his mother, the thought of losing his sister was an unbariblly soul crushing prospect.

"...Big Brother?" Nunnally asked, her voiced strained and shocked. Lelouch snapped his head up to look into the violet eyes of his sister. Their eyes never broke contact as their just stared at each other for the longest time,as if each was trying to make sure the other was truly real and not a figment of their imagination. Than, all at once, they were embracing each other tearfully, Nunnaly's small arms around Lelouch's neck while his were wrapped tightly around her chest. Neither knew who hugged first, and netiher cared in the slightest over such an unimmportant fact.

After a few moments, the two pulled back and dried their eyes. However, Lelouch looked confused as he saw Nunnally smile at him, so filled with joy and...was that hope in her eyes? Then, a horrible thought struck him. Nunnally...had she forgotten what happened? Or simply thought it was a horrible nightmare? His looks sadden, ever so slightly, as he steeled himself to tell his sister the horrible news.

"Brother?" She asked worriedly, seeing his sorrowful expression. Why was_-? 'Oh, that's right. Mother just died for him,_' She remembered sadly.

"Nunnally...mother is dead," He said, in a strange mixture of blunt gentleness that only someone like Lelouch could pull off.

Nunnally realized she could either feign shock and horror, or..."I know," She said, her smile now tainted with sadness as Lelouch looked just a bit confused.

"Than...why are you smiling?" He couldn't help but ask, wondering what she could find joyous in this dark hour.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch, it's just..." She started as her tears built up again, for every word she was about to say was the truth, "I thought I lost you too!" She declared before pulling him into a hug, this time, her arms clinging around his chest as he looked down in shock, "I thought...I thought I lost everything. You, mother, Euphemia, everyone!" She continued, crying into his chest, just as she had wanted to for months now,, in her former life anyway, "I can't lose you, Brother!" She declared as he held her, letting her cry as much as she needed.

To Lelouch, he assumed she had had a bad dream that was caused by the shock and fear of losing their mother. Still, the desperation in her voice was clear, even to a-admittedly intelligent- child such as himself. Nunnally need him, now more than ever, "It's okay, Nunnally," He assured softly as he brushed his hand through her hair, "No matter what happens, you'll never lose me," He promised, his eyes taking on a steely look in his eyes, one he inherited from his father, that Nunnally didn't see.

And what he didn't see was the same in Nunnally's eyes, _'You're right, Brother. I won't lose you. And I'll make sure you never have to protect me again, not like how you did last time. The world may need you, God may need you, but none may take you away,'_ She swore to herself, _'I'll die before I let you go again…It's my turn to protect you.'_

**End of Chapter**

There we go, my first chapter of my first Code Geass fic. I hope you all enjoyed this. I have seen MANY CG fics where Lelouch is sent back, sometimes with others and sometimes other people being sent back without him. However, I thought this might be an interesting approach, to send Nunnally back alone with minimal information.

Here, Nunnally is being sent back with her eyes and legs. How this will change things, people can only guess. However, keep in mind she doesn't know everything- Lelouch's life literally flash before her eyes. So, she does NOT have his autobiography in her head. So, in reality, all God, or Inversed Zero as I like to call him, is giving Nunnally a chance to be at Lelouch's side and play with the big kid rather being the one everyone is trying to protect.

**IMPORTANT**: in regards to pairing and if this will be incest…I don't know. To be blunt, I don't care if it does or doesn't end up like that. It's very possible. Hell, a Lelouch/Harem is possible. But that's not my real focus here. My focus is Nunnally's personality change/growth and the changes to the timeline as a result.

Normally, I'd leave you all with several 'Questions to Ponder' but there aren't really to be asked yet that aren't too obvious.


	2. Dame of Ashford

Nunnally of the Reboot: Angel of Zero

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Code Geass

**Romantic Silence**- Well, actual romance may not be big, but teasing is abundant for now. As for Nunnally becoming the new Flash? I think this chapter should answer that

**someone**- Yep!

**the allen walker**- Being the first to do something new is a habit of mine on this site.

**fg7dragon**-Ahh, I know the fic you speak of- never finished it though. There was a similar one where Lelouch ended up in another universe where his sister wasn't paralyzed but he wasa drug addict and mute, and a manwhore

And you're right, there's not a lot of non-crippled Nunnally stories, let alone badass Nunnally stories. And it sucks because she has SO much potential but people want to keep making her the flower girl that Lelouch needs to protect from the cruel world.

As for pairing...just, just read the chapter. It may or may not answer your question, but it should make you laugh.

And yes, your suggestions are helpful- all suggestions are as, even if I don't use them, they give me a new angle to think on that might inspire something else.

**Worker72**- In order? Read chapter, true but God gave it back to her anyway, and yes.

**AnonA**- Paint who as evil? Lelouch? Or God?

**Dp11**- Agreed on all accounts, and don't worry, you'll get to see both of them. It leans a bit more towards Nunnally at times, but they're both the main characters.

**Lordban**- No, no it is not. The classic are good, but I am to make new classics. And I hope you enjoy this one.

**Guest**- Updated!

**Saki-Rose Chan**- Agreed. I think I've read, at least paritally, every decently writen 'Lelouch gets sent back' story there is. May not have finished them, but I found them.

Don't worry, I only take reveiw suggestions into consideration. If I add any a reviewer suggestions, it's purely because I felt it went well with the story- or I already had that idea as well, either way.

**Jumper Prime**- Well, wait no more!

**serialkeller**- If Nunnally has her way, they'll definently be a harem.

**Vin**- We'll see! Though, I do like those two as well, but I like most CG girls.

**phantomace13**- Oh, don't worry, Nunnally has her schemes.

**Guest**- Possibly. I only ready the first chapter of that manga.

**Morgan Junior**- Well, here it is!

**MsNoName13**- Look no more!

**Diaconsecond**- Well, he is the only constant thing she really had in her life. That makes her all the more desperate to not lose him.

**edboy4926**- ...Just read the chapter, I think you'll be happy with it.

**NergalReaper904**- Yes, yes it will.

**core1trooper**- Mostly, yes. And yes, there is a timeskip.

**AisloreIV**- Yep!

**Anon**-Wish granted!

Regular speak

_Thoughts_

**Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**

Non-Demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

**Beta**: Dragon Wizard 91

_Tohdoh was not a sexist. While many military men still looked down on female officers, Tohdoh was of the kind that didn't care for the gender of a soldier. The only things he cared about were resolve, discipline, and skill. And honor, of course, but that went without saying. That being said, the man had had very few female students. Many families still weren't comfortable with the idea of sending their daughters to war along with their sons for one reason or another. Still, most of the few he did have had been good students during their training under him. Not his best, he'd admit, but definitely not his worst._

_However, even he not being biased towards women couldn't have prepared the military man for the skill and power within one young girl he ended up training. Nunnally Vi Britannia, along with her elder brother, had been sent to Japan as political hostages during the negotiations between the two nations over the rare resource known as Sakuradite, Japan having the largest amount in the world._

_He expected her to be a fragile and spoiled girl that whined over the slightest amount of physical work. Instead, he got a girl that was a bit on the hyper side and did more than a little rough housing; Something that many people were happy about- no one had been looking forward to dealing with whiny Britannian royal heirs. No more than a week after they arrived, however, another of his students made an odd request. Suzaku Kugurugi, son of the Prime Minister, asked if he would be willing to train Nunnally and "maybe" Lelouch. Tohdoh had raised an eyebrow at that but gave no other look of surprise. Others had doubted the prince and princess would survive the week before giving up._

_Nunnally Vi Britannia was, in a word, a prodigy in the arts of combat. She took to it, to almost every manner of fighting, like a fish to water. It was then and only then that Tohdoh remembered that the mother of these two had once been the Knight of Two. And it showed in this little girl. She was younger than most of his other students, but..._

_"Haijime!"_

_Nunnally, crossing her arms in an X shape, parried a left fist strike to the head from her slightly larger opponent. With speed that would make her mother proud, she did three things at once. She pushed the offending limb away with her left arm before grabbing the wrist with an iron grip, snapped her right arm out to grab the left leg kick, and used her right foot to kick out her opponent's free right leg. Using his falling momentum against him, she spun herself around to his backside, releasing the leg but still holding and now twisting the arm as she went, and proceeded to slam his face into the ground. It wasn't a hard blow to the floor, due to her still developing muscles, but it was enough. In a year or two, a blow like that from her would send a man into unconsciousness._

_The teenage boy didn't even know what happened, just that his now-bleeding nose was pushed against the ground, his arm was painfully twisted behind his back, and there was a foot pushing down on the back of his neck._

_"Yame!"_

_Yes, Nunnally vi Britannia was, without a doubt, one of the most promising students Tohdoh had ever had the pleasure of teaching. And though he didn't show it, she was often shocked and amazed at the girl's accomplishments._

_"I'll never understand how you do that," Suzaku said as he picked himself off the floor, he and Nunnally bowing to each other for respect, "Are you sure you never had training back in Britannia?" He asked with a small grin, despite the fact he was tasting a bit of blood._

_Nunnally just smiled her disarming smile at the boy, as their sensei approached them, "Kugurugi, I warned you about relying on your left side too much," Tohdoh scolded in his usual strict voice. Suzaku nodded at the scolding, glaring at his right hand for a moment. He was actually right handed, but had broken it several months back. It was healed now, but he had gotten too used to relying on his left hand, "Britannia, as excellent as ever. However, if you were facing an opponent using both hands, you would have been left wide open if you didn't kick Kugurugi's leg out," He pointed out._

_"No disrespect sensei, but I wouldn't have used that strategy if Suzaku had both hands," Nunnally retorted lightly._

_"Explain," Tohdoh ordered with a raised eyebrow._

_"Just from observing you and the other students and teachers, I've noticed that people tend to mix use of their left arm and right leg, and vice versa. This is logical, of course, as relying on one side can lead to that side being wide open. However, I could tell that Suzaku still hadn't regained the instinctive use of his hand, despite it being healed. He held it back slightly, and it was more relaxed than his other hand. So, if Suzaku's was used to having both hands again, I wouldn't have used that particular maneuver," She explained respectfully._

_"Impressive," Tohdoh commented, Suzaku gaping at her in shock, "Tell me, where did you learn to pick up on body cues like that?" Tohdoh asked, having a good idea already._

_"My brother, of course," Nunnally answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, her eyes lighting up a bit at the thought of her sibling._

_"...Lelouch really scares me when he does that," Suzaku deadpanned._

_"Does what?" Nunnally asked curiously._

_"Read minds," Suzaku said plainly._

_"Oh, that. I thought you meant create your downfall without ever lifting a finger," Nunnally said casually, "After all, if he hadn't explained that to me, I wouldn't have been able to beat you so easily."_

_"...That's even scarier," Suzaku said with a small grin at their little exchange._

_"You should see some of Lelouch' revenge plans for the pranks you pulled on him when you two first met," Nunnally added with a tiny, evil smirk on her face._

_"Hahaha...oh Kami, you're serious," Suzaku said with dread, paling dramatically._

_"If you're both done?" Tohdoh interrupted, looking and sounding annoyed but personally a bit amused by the power Lelouch had over these two. The boy was brilliant and his sister, more loyal than most soldiers, was the perfect weapon in any scheme he devised. It almost made him shudder, thinking of what these two would be like if they ever joined the military, "You're both dismissed for the rest of the day, but Kugurugi? You may want to get that nose bleed checked out." Tohdoh pointed out, wondering if the boy might faint from blood loss._

_"Yeah, that might be a good idea. See ya tomorrow, Sensei!" Suzaku said with a bow before heading off, leaving the two alone._

_"Well, I'll be heading out as well, Sensei," Nunnally said with a bow of her own. Tohdoh sighed when she left, dreading the thought that that girl would probably be in the Britannian armies in a decade or two._

_Nunnally hummed as she wandered around the path to the Kugurugi Shrine. It had been over two months since she arrived in the past. Technically, she had changed a lot of stuff from the original timeline, but nothing inherently important. They had still been sent as hostages, but she had been training herself up. If she understood the Inversed Zero correctly, Lelouch would end up being Zero in all likelihood, and she had agreed not to dissuade him from such a path for a more peaceful life. So, with the denial of peace, she trained for war._

_And trained her brother as well. Though he still was more brains than brawns, she had managed to get some muscle on his bones and some skill in his fighting. It wasn't easy, but...well, she had her ways of motivating her brother. She really did take after her mother in too many ways, it seemed. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard someone else in the woods, mumbling and grumbling._

_"Stupid brother, can't go five minutes in the woods without getting us lost." A voice said as a girl, about Lelouch and Suzaku's age, came out of the tree line, blinking as she saw the non-Japanese girl standing not too far away, "Ummm, Hi? Can you help me? I and my big brother got separated and I couldn't find my way back." She explained, a bit sheepishly._

_Nunnally's eyes widen as she realized who this was. She had, after all, only seen her once in her past life, "Sure. I'm Nunnally, what's your name?" She asked, feigning ignorance. She knew, right then and there, that what she was about to do could change everything…could risk everything._

_"I'm Kallen Kozuki-Stadtfeld!" The red head answered with a grin to the younger girl._

_Alea iacta est._

**End Flashback**

"Nunna!" Milly cried as she ran into the student council room, snapping the younger girl out of her daydreaming, "Why are you so mean?!" She asked in a fake whine as she held up a mouse trap on her finger. It hurt, especially at first, but she wasn't in agony or anything.

"This coming from the girl who tried to steal my diary," Nunnally retorted with a smirk as she undid the mouse trap, enjoying the sight of Milly's predicament. It was a special kind that locked its clamp onto the victim; a special treat she had gotten just for Milly.

"Well, can you blame me? You're the only one I don't have any dirt on! I can't resist the hunt for blackmail, it's in my nature!" Milly said proudly.

"If I'm supposed to sympathize with you, you're doing it wrong," Nunnally said with a giggling grin, "This is what you skipped math class for?" She asked disapprovingly.

"Hey, I don't want to hear a thing about that from you! We can't ALL be smart enough to jump two grades ahead!" Milly retorted with a mock glare. It was true, Nunnally had used her memories to skip two grades to be in the same grade as Lelouch, and officially be on the Student Council, "And that's not mentioning that your brother sneaks off to go gambling all the time," Milly added on with a triumphant smirk.

"Milly, Lelouch gets A's regardless of how often he misses class. You float back and forth between having more B's than A's," Nunnally pointed out, "And besides, my grades are about the same of yours. I'm smart for my age, but I'm not a genius or anything." She added with a shrug.

"Oh...why can I never win against you two?" Milly asked, looking and sounding like a child that had just lost at her favorite game.

"Because Lelouch IS a genius and he taught me?" Nunnally suggested, grinning at the mock glare she got.

"Yo, Dame! Vice-Prez is getting hunted again, mind giving us a hand?" Rivalz called, grinning in the door way, obviously enjoying himself.

The former princess grinned as she stood up and rolled her neck, popping a few joints before pumping her arms into the air, "Let the fun begin!" She declared to the world as she ran out of the room

"For the record, are we sure she's related to Lelouch? Or that she's even human for that matter?" Rivalz asked with an amazed grin.

"I've already done a DNA check," Milly said with a grin of her own, "They're related. As for being human, well, I'll leave that for you to decide," She said with a smirk.

"No thanks, Prez. I'd rather not get my soul eaten for finding out," Rivalz joked in return, "So, how long do you think until the Dame of Ashford catches up with Lelouch?" he asked.

"I bet ten dollars its five minutes or less," Milly answered devilishly.

"I'll take that action," Rivalz said with a shrug, "Besides, ten dollars is worth a show like this."

**Meanwhile**

Lelouch smirked as he outran several of his Ashford fangirls, completely used to this by now, "Hey Vice-Prez! Looks like a small one today!" A random male student joked good-naturedly as he passed. It was true, there were usually up to a dozen or so girls chasing him, so the five current ones were considered a 'small group' in comparison.

"Good luck, Lulu!" Another fangirl called, one that opted out of chasing him for the day. They never caught him, so no one blamed those that took days off from their eternal pursuit of their 'Prince Charming', "Feel free to hide in my room!" She added with a grin as he rounded a corner. Break or not, they couldn't resist a little bit.

Lelouch just laughed, unfazed by the jokes or offers. It was no secret that one of the few things the Dark, Cold Prince of Ashford found amusing were the futile attempts of his fangirls to ever capture him. And his potential mocking of their efforts, which they only found cute, spurred them on even more. Yes, being the most sought after bachelor in the whole school was fun, if you could outpace the fangirls.

He smirked as he ran outside and made a mad-dash for the pillar of an arch, "I'm not here, I'm not here!" He whispered harshly to the two girls he hid behind, using them as a visual shield to hide himself as the pack of fangirls roamed onward, "Thanks Shirely, Kallen," He said with a smirk.

"Any time, Lulu," Shirely said with a small blush and a warm smile. If it meant keeping her crush out of the hands of her rivals, she'd do just about anything...well, she wouldn't kill them, of course...

"Vice-President, you really shouldn't play with them," Kallen scolded lightly in her sickly persona.

"Ms. Stadtfeld, if my sister's actions and diversions have yet to scare them off indefinitely, I doubt anything I say will have the desired effect," Lelouch retorted in his haunting, detached, regal voice that made him the wet dream of virtually every student with a male-preference. Kallen even found herself blushing at her childhood friend's voice.

"...You do realize that talking like that is what starts things like this, right?" Kallen pointed out, Shirely nodding in agreement, 'Are divine speaking skill genetic to the Britannian Royal family?' She privately wondered. She may not like anything they had to say, but there was no denying that the royals knew how to make speeches.

"Really? Nunnally always told me it was my spaced-out look that got them," Lelouch asked with a small smirk.

"That doesn't help either," Kallen added evenly, fairly used to Lelouch's attractive features; used to, but not immune.

"Hey, there he is!" One of the girls called as they ran towards him again.

Lelouch blinked and looked at his watch, _'Funny, I thought she'd be here by-'_

"Nunnally!" Shirely yelled in alarm as the younger girl jumped from the second floor above them, landing right between the girls and Lelouch, who just watched on in uncaring boredom. The group screeched to a halt, grinning sheepishly at the sister of their crush.

"Hey Nunna!" They greeted, nervous but friendly. Nunnally wore the same Ashford outfit all the other girls in her grade did, despite being two years younger. The skirt gave the illusion of covering more than it usually did on a female as, again, Nunnally was younger and a bit smaller than the intended wearer.

"Hello, Ladies," She returned with a smirk, "Now, as much as I would LOVE to have a horde of nieces and nephews to spoil rotten, I can't have just anyone defiling my big brother," She warned, Lelouch rolling his eyes at the performance his little sister gave. Cracking her knuckles, she nodded her head towards Kallen and Shirely, "And though those two have my approval, you lot still haven't earned it," She added, the two females in question blushing up a storm, Kallen adding in a glare that didn't fit her persona. Nunnally held out both hands and gave a 'come-get-it' motion, "So, any of you think you can get by me?" She challenged...

Kallen winced as Nunnally pilled the unconscious bodies of the five girls on top of each other, _'If I hadn't met her all those years ago, I'd swear Nunnally isn't human,' _Kallen thought before glancing at Lelouch, _'Still not sure about Lelouch though.'_

"You know, they're actually getting better," Nunnally noted with a grin, "A year ago, I would have taken them down twice as fast."

"What'd you expect?" Lelouch asked casually, "You've made it abundantly clear that, among other things, you _**approve **_of Kallen and Shirely, so they figure that if they make your _job_ hard enough, they'll get your approval as well." Lelouch theorized, the heads of the pile nodding in confirmation.

"Hey, what can I say? We've known Kallen too long for me not to approve of her!" Nunnally defended, Kallen smiling meekly at the comment.

"What about Shirely? You never did say why you approve of her?" Lelouch asked curiously, Shirely leaning forward in interest.

In response, Nunnally reached up and grabbed Shirely's tie and pulled her down more, making her squeal in surprise as Nunnally gripped her hand under Shirely's chin, "How am I supposed to say no to a face like this?! Saying no to her about you is like kicking a kitten! And I love kittens!" Nunnally defended heatedly, "And I hate tacos!" She added randomly, still yelling.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lelouch asked evenly, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing! I just enjoy being loud!" Nunnally exclaimed for the sake of still yelling.

"Are you done yet?" Lelouch asked, feigning annoyance, and doing it masterfully.

"No!" Nunnally answered loudly.

"I'm leaving now," Lelouch said before turning to walk off, ending this madness, for himself at least.

"Um, Nunna?" Shirely asked nervously, "Can I have my head back now?" She asked in embarrassment.

"Hum? Oh, right," She said, letting go of the orangette, "Sorry, got a little carried away there," Nunnally apologized with a small grin.

"And that wasn't getting carried away?" Kallen asked, motioning to the pile of school girls...which was already gone, the girls now leaving to lick their wounds. This was far too normal of an event.

"Naw, it's part of the '_Lulu-Rule Book_' that you have to win the approval of me, his sister, and that failure to do so mean no Lulu for you-you. Besides, if I can turn these city girls into a harem of amazons for brother, I'll have plenty of potentially badass nieces and nephew to teach," Nunnally said with an evil, plotting look and a maniacal giggle.

"She's really set on being an aunt to a lot of kids," Kallen commented, sweat-dropping at the insane fifteen-year old.

"Hey, Kallen? Do you think Nunnally got her madness from Milly or the other way around?" Shirely asked with a sigh.

"Here's a better question, how is Lelouch not insane from so much exposure to both of them?" Kallen returned in wonder.

"Maybe it only affects girls?" Rivalz asked as he and Milly approached the group, "If so, you two are lucky to not be infected yet," He added playfully.

"Don't even joke like that." Kallen said, not wanting to contract whatever mental disease these Britannians had.

"Well, I see you got your daily work out, Nunnally," Milly said with a grin, getting the younger girl's attention, "I presume that nothing physical was broken this time?" She asked needlessly, knowing that Nunnally never seriously hurt a student.

"Of course not! I can't risk the reproductive capacity of Lelouch's future harem," Nunnally explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come on, Nunna, don't hog all of the girls for your brother. Leave some for us mere mortal men!" Rivalz complained in jest.

"Rivalz, please don't encourage her," Kallen requested with an eyebrow twitch.

"Don't worry, Rivalz, I still haven't given Milly my approval," Nunnally informed with a smirk as the blonde stiffed with a pouting glare, "So, there's still hope for you yet," She teased, Rivalz blushing in response. With a final grin, she spun on her heels and ran off.

"Remind me again, why did I let her onto the student council?" Milly asked, trying to look annoyed, but she just couldn't help grinning at the only girl she knew that was more mischievous than herself.

"Because Nunnally threatened to take over any other club she was put in and use it to lay siege to the clubhouse to rescue Lelouch from your clutches," Kallen answered bluntly, "And Lelouch told you that he wouldn't help with the budget anymore and would give his sister full reign to do as she pleased with you," She added on, Rivalz suppressing a nose bleed at the choice of words, "...That sounded cleaner in my head," Kallen commented meekly.

"How I envy you two…" Milly said with a dramatic sigh, "Having the approval of Lelouch's Dame, such an impossible task, even for a lady of my station," She said with a sniff of faked-sadness.

"What did you do to fall out of her good graces anyway?" Rivalz asked curiously, now recovered from his mind break.

"You don't want to know, Rivalz, you don't want to know," Milly said in an alarmingly serious voice, making them all pause in awkward silence.

"...Umm, Rivalz?" Shirely asked in concern, pointing behind him, towards the gate, "Isn't that your motorcycle?" She asked, making the blue-haired boy spin around.

"What the-!" He cut himself off, indeed seeing his blue bike with a decidedly female driver. He quickly checked his pockets before freezing, "She stole my keys...," He said blankly.

"So that's why she got a motorcycle license," Milly mused. There were several age laws in the empire that varied by area. In Area 11, one could drive at fifteen. Though, the drinking age was twenty-five. Then again, most Areas had high drinking ages during the first decade after being annexed. Supposedly to keep younger, hotheaded Numbers and Britannians from starting something they'd regret. Though, the drinking laws never were largely enforced, hence Rivalz's job as a bartender.

Watching the motorcycle zoom off, Rivalz could only stare in disbelief while Kallen gave him a pat on the back for his lose, "That's what you get for getting Lulu involved in gambling," Shirely scolded as they all headed off, Rivalz staying a moment later before sighing in defeat and moving to join his fellow student council members.

**Meanwhile**

Nunnally laughed to the sky as they sped down the highway, "I can't believe that worked! I thought for sure Rivalz would have realized I swiped his keys before we managed to escape!" Nunnally cheered to the heavens, obviously proud of herself, "Thank you Sayako!"

"So we can add thievery to your numerous crimes. You know, people really do wonder how a cold yet mature gentleman like myself is related to such a barbaric and crazed little hellion like yourself," Lelouch commented with smirk.

"That's easy. You're the Devil in disguise and I'm your little demon helper!" Nunnally said with a devious smirk.

"More like a fallen angel," Lelouch retorted with a chuckle.

"Eh, tomato-tamato," Nunnally said with a shrug, "So..."

"So?" He repeated promptingly.

"...Kallen's group is up to something," Nunnally informed, a serious glint in her eyes.

"Naoto is an ambitious and competent leader. On more equal footing, or even with the JLF, he would give the army hell. However, limited as his resources are and with no clear idea how to build up a reputation to get noticed and supported, all he can do is try and grasp opportunity when he sees it. It is not a bad trait in itself, but it is a dangerous one for their situation," Lelouch deduced evenly, seemingly unfazed by Nunnally's words.

"Lelouch, how much longer?" Nunnally asked, gripping the handlebars a bit tighter.

Lelouch sighed as he looked up at the sky, "What brought this on?" Lelouch asked curiously, staring at the clouds.

"I'm not as brilliant as you are when it comes to the nature of war, I'll admit, but even I know that the small chaos that the resistant movements cause is potentially strategic times to attack, seeing as the army's focus is everywhere right now. If we wait until the resistances dies off, then it'll leave us at a horrid disadvantage as all forces in Japan will be directed at us once we become a serious threat," Nunnally answered before narrowing her eyes, "Not to mention that the resistant movements signify that the Japanese people haven't given up yet."

"I taught you well, it seems," Lelouch said appraisingly, "Thankfully, Clovis isn't that competent in regards to the military, meaning that we won't have to worry about the rebels as a whole being eradicated anytime soon," He pointed out, "An incompetent commander sparks hope in the moral of his enemies."

"That may be true..." Nunnally admitted begrudgingly.

"Why are you so eager to start fighting?" Lelouch asked, Nunnally going wide eyed and almost crashing into a car. Lelouch, however, seemed unphased by the near accident, merely watching her with an analytically eye.

"...The same reason you're so reluctant to do so," She answered solemnly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lelouch retorted, firm and comforting, offering her one of his true smiles.

"And neither am I," Nunnally returned, smiling in return, before turning grim, "So, are you going to answer my question?"

"...Five years or less." Lelouch answered reluctantly. Nunnally just nodded in acceptance, "So, you still going on about that amazon-harem thing?" Lelouch asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, yes I am. Don't give me that look! You know as well as I do that the Emperor made it bluntly clear that Polygamy is legal when he married over a hundred women," Nunnally argued defiantly.

"Right, like even half that many would consent to sharing me when I'm not even a prince anymore," Lelouch jokingly countered, snorting at the thought.

Nunnally skidded the bike to a sudden halt, almost making someone rear end her, "You maniac!" The driver yelled as he drove around.

"What the hell was that about!?" Lelouch asked with wide eyes, taken off guard by the sudden stop, having almost been launched out of the sidecar he rode in.

Nunnally just gave him this blank stare, "Lelouch, for the respect I have for that brain of yours, I'm going to pretend I never heard you say something as stupid as that," She said bluntly, leering at him before speeding up the bike again.

Lelouch sweat-dropped at Nunnally's behavior, wondering if he should read anything into that comment. For all he knew, she found out which girls would consent to the harem idea and which wouldn't. Putting that aside for the moment, he wondered what trouble Naoto would get himself in this time and hoped he didn't bite off more than he could chew. Funny thing was that Kallen didn't even suspect that he and Nunnally knew about her double life.

Nunnally, meanwhile, was privately troubled. The day when Shinjuku was supposed to take place, the day Zero would be born, was coming up. She couldn't be sure when exactly, but she knew it was soon. Lelouch was seventeen now and she was fifteen. That was how old they were when everything started. And this was the right time of year for it. Now she was on edge every time Lelouch went out on a bike ride with Rivalz or when Kallen's group was up to something. She'd have to thank Lelouch for teaching her how to bug a cellphone.

Of course, she and Lelouch had been more than a little proactive in preparing for an eventual rebellion against the empire. Lelouch, of course, had initially tried to keep her in the dark about that. Obviously, that hadn't gone too well, for Lelouch anyway. She had not spent the last seven years turning herself into a human weapon that could kick Suzaku's ass to just sit on the sidelines, thank you very much.

Nunnally had to admit, however, that she had a more selfish reason for learning how to fight. She had spent half of her original lifetime being bound to a wheelchair and without her eyesight. Now, being able to see and walk, she wanted to make good of every moment she had of it. And when she was fighting...she felt powerful, alive. It excited her. And it made her beam to see how proud her brother was of her the first time she defeated Suzaku.

She frowned at the thought of the son of the late Prime Minister. She remembered when they had formerly met for the first this time around...

**Flashback**

_She was not prepared._

_That was the thought that entered Nunnally Vi Britannia's mind when she laid her eyes on Suzaku Kugurugi for the first time in this life time, or any for that matter, as she had never seen the supposedly-dead Knight of Zero in her last timeline. However, she had seen him through Lelouch's memories and knew the boy that had been their best friend on sight._

_She hated him; she hated him from the very instant she laid eyes on him. The man that had used her against her brother time and again, who had taken everything- even his memories- away from Lelouch, and had slain him to create a world she and Euphy would have never wanted- a world without Lelouch. She felt something trying to rip its way out of her chest and attack the boy before her._

_Yes, Nunnally had not prepared herself for the inhumane amount of hatred she felt for Suzaku Kugurugi. But she was able to hide it. Still, that didn't change the one thing Nunnally wanted most during their first meeting._

_She wanted to kill him. She wanted to kill Suzaku-fucking-Kugurugi in the slowest, most painful way she could manage_

**End Flashback**

Nunnally sighed, Lelouch not noticing or not thinking anything of it, as she shook away that particular memory. She had been able to get over her hate for Suzaku's future actions, hoping the boy could be their friend again and not end up following the same path he did before. Of course...she already had a few plans to keep that from happening. Several of them she didn't like herself, really, but they would be needed to insure her brother's survival against Suzaku.

She grew concerned at that thought, but for a different reason. Her memories from Lelouch in the last timeline were not a good reference point to base all of her plans off of for several reason: One, the timeline had already changed significantly. Two, the memories had flashed through her mind in an instant, giving her the vaguest idea of everything. Three, they were memories; memories from seven years ago of events over a two year span. In other words, she couldn't remember them perfectly, not by any extent. Essentially, the memories were little more than a guide book for hints rather than a complete cheat sheet of the future, and relying on them too much would only lead to disaster. For all she knew, Schneizel would lead the attack against the Black Knights instead of Cornelia or the Knights of the Round would get involved early on, truly disastrous scenarios that she couldn't predict or prevent..

She smirked, despite the situation, as she sped up the motorcycle. She was glad that this timeline would turn out differently. She didn't want to relive Lelouch's life with just herself added in, she wanted to make new memories by his side on this brand new adventure they were on. For better or worse, they were both set down on a road towards a future that was in their hands. And despite how terrible this could all end, Nunnally Vi Britannia couldn't be happier about this situation.

**End of Chapter**

Well, that's chapter two, people! And yes, I'm turned little Nunnally into a super soldier and had her kick Suzaku's prudy ass! Her becoming this physically capable is mostly driven by her past life in the wheelchair. Essentially, she's living it up as best she can that she can run and walk now. That and I'm betting money that she inherited most of Marianne's skills and than some. Also, another thing, a little teaser for things to come. Many of us agree that Lelouch truly planned on rebelling against the empire before he ever got Geass. However, I'm also of the mind that with his sister helping him and him not needing to try and hide his intentions from her, they could have gotten a lot more done in the time they were at Ashford.

But, yeah, Nunnally has her mischivous side, chasing off her brother's admirers who keep coming back for more. And Kallen, and Naoto, knows that Lelouch and Nunnally are royalty in exile! Wonder how that will effect things. Finally, yes, Nunnally honestly wanted to kill Suzaku for a little bit. Can't blame her, really, in light of what he did- or will do rather.

But I am going to say this rather bluntly- things are not gonig to stick to canon. Nunnally knows it, I know it, and now you know it. Like Lelouch being decently fit or Kallen actually getting along with Britannians at school. And yes, we will have several flashbacks to see how things have changed. That's something I'm keeping from canon. The story starts out with a lot of mystery that is revealed through flashbacks later in the story.

Again, I usually do Questions to Ponder at the end of chapters, but...it feels wrong to do those here for some reason. So, simply tell me your own theories, thoughts, and hopes for this story.

PS I've realized something: Last chapter, I loved writing Inversed Zero(AKA God). It was so fun to write the guy...thing...whatever! He's based off and sounds like Zero, so you can call it a he. Regardless, there was something appealing about it. I'm not sure if it was because he's based off Zero or if it's just sometihn bout writing a God character. So, we'll probably see him again, in this and other CG stories of mine.


End file.
